


Far From Home

by Gogeta408



Series: Spiderbug [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Little bit of spiderbug friendship building, No Beta, Not sure if 8 chapters will the max for now, Spent a day working on this, They will be paired later on, Uploaded in one go enjoy, not sure this story or a sequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: In a universe where Marinette is trained up to be a guardian under the guidance of the Masters of the mystic arts.Her life begins to get to much for her and the mirculous Zodiac, the rabbit mainly. Wishes for Marinette to take a break from her duties.So she's sent to New York to stay away and recover. But while shes there living a new life she make a new unexpected friend.Known as spiderman.





	1. New home

“And here is where you’ll be staying for the time being.” Wong stated as he opened the door to a fairly spacious room. Marinette stared into the room with hesitation before walking in. Taking in the bland wooden walls and flooring.

“Your requested items will be arriving over the next few days. So I hope you can find time to get used to your new surroundings.” An older bald women spoke as Marinette set her bag down by the bed. “I’m sure you’ll make yourself at home over the year.”

“Thank you for your hospitality Ancient one.” Marinette responded with a small smile and bowed. The ancient one smiled back.

“You’re very welcome. Master Fu and your family really feel you need time away to recover.” Marinette nods slowly before glancing back to her room. “You’ve been having a hard time apparently, dealing with your guardian duties, ladybug work and school life.”

“I sorry I was causing a burden.” The immortal shook her head.

“Your young, and from what I heard, have been doing well. Some of the zodiac was worried about you and want to make sure your fine. Rabbit was very worried.” Marinettes arms slumped. “Alix was very vocal about you getting away from Paris.”

“I just...” Marinette walked up to her window, marvelling the balcony and the New York City around her. “Don’t like feeling I’ve run away and leaving mama to do my work.” It had been hard letting Tikki go and let her mother reprise her roll for the time being.

“Understandable. But do not worry; you will continue your work. Master Fu said you brought the dragon with you?” Marinette nods.

“It’s more of a comfort, Longg was probably the safest to bring while everyone else stayed in Paris. I just hope the dragon will be fine with me borrowing it.” The ancient one put a hand on Marinettes shoulder.

“You are a growing guardian, you have the final say. So if they don’t like it, that isn’t your concern, you do what feels right young Ladybug.” Marinette smiled at the woman. “Now, I must head off, I have work to do myself, but dinner is at seven so do as you please till then.” The immortal reached the room door way. “Any problem, call Wong, he will come to you.” With a smile she left Marinette in the bed room, leaving a long silence before the girl flopped on the bed.

“So, a whole year in New York?” She stared at the ceiling before lifting her wrist up and looking at the dragon miraculous wrapped around her wrist. “You okay with this Longg?” The small red dragon floated over head. 

“I have no problems lady Marinette. As a guardian, one should be used to many of the miraculous and understand their power.” The dragon mused with a small smirk as it eyed the girl. “Speaking of, should we go for a run?” Marinette blinked in surprise before sitting up.

New York was home to many heroes; mainly one specifically called Tony Stark the Ironman. “Might be nice to see Avengers Tower...” Marinette mused with a smile. “Okay let’s go!” With that said the young fourteen year old hoped to her feet and headed with the Kwami to the roof.

Marinette eyed the monks about the roof and then the magic barrier over the house. “Okay Longg, ready?” The Kwami smiled.

“When you’re ready, Miss Marinette.” Marinette nods.

“Okay Longg, bring the storm!” With a swing of her right arm she brought it above her head and Longg swooped inside. Her arm dropped down coating her body in red from neck to toe, before black filled in the inner leg and thigh and under her arms and down her sides. Gold lines bridged the gap between black and red.

A black dragon swirled onto her back as the sword appeared as Marinette placed her hand to her face and a red mask with black fangs appeared.

Marinette glanced to her hands and smiled as she flexed her fingers. “Let’s go.”

The monks paid the young guardian in training no heed as she leapt through the barrier and took off into the city.


	2. Is that Spiderman with an S?

New York was amazing, the picture never could quite grasp is beauty from what you could get from face value. But as Marinette, no Shenlong as she calls herself stared at the towering city from some of the high peaks; she could honestly say that nothing could top this anytime soon.

She leapt from building to building, letting the wind carrier her with no care in the world. She was one with her element as she got used to her new home.

Then she finally arrived, climbing up one of the many tall skyscrapers in Manhattan and there before her was Stark Tower, the Avengers tower. “Wow... It’s amazing, so this is it?” She marvelled the area, this had been with the infamous invasion had happened.

She had been at preparing to go to bed when it had happened, then had been watching with her family with baited breath.

She had wanted to go help, bring the miraculous zodiac with her, but was told not to. This was not their fight, nor had the Ancient One deemed it important.

But that was three years ago. A ten year old girl with magic items would have been no help, but they were grateful for their want to help.

One can only imagine what it must have been like, as unlike with Ladybug, the damage here remained and couldn’t be fixed, and all deaths were a constant memory of the tragedy that befell this city.

She stepped along the roof, going for a closer look when she stopped at the peak. Staring at the figure sat on the roof, looking at the tower dressed in a red and blue track suit.

Eating a sandwich?

The young person seemed to not register Marinettes arrival or just didn’t care. Marinette casually walked up, finally taking note of the headphones under the hood. “Hello?” The figure didn’t seem to notice till Marinette out a hand on their shoulder.

The figure jumped, quickly. “Wha!” He landed on his feet, swaying back slightly. Marinette panicked and grabbed his hoodie to keep his balance. The lunch tumbled off the side and into the wind as Marinette pulled the person forward.

The man or boy in red and blue landed on all fours taking short breaths to get his composure before looking at the red and black footwear. Slowly he glanced up, brown eyes met blue. “Th-thanks for that.” Marinette held her hand up and helped the teen to his feet. “Caught me off guard there, I didn’t expect guests.”

Marinette eyed the figure now, getting that was a young male but voice maybe. “I’m very sorry for that. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The lad rubbed the back of his head.

“That’s okay; I shouldn’t have expected not to be other people out here.” He chuckled. “I’m Peterrr sp-sp-Spiderma! I’m Spiderman.” Marinette stared at him in surprise before grinning.

“Nice to meet you! Is that Spiderman with a Peter? Or an S?” Peter groaned aloud as he put his palms to his face.

“Agh I can’t believe I just did that.” Marinette smiled warmly at the teen. “Sorry, I’m still new to this.” Peter replied as he glanced away. “I’ve just not met another hero before in person.” Marinette smiled.

“Then consider yourself lucky then, that I am a super hero.” She stepped back, taking in his tracksuit. “So...You’re Spiderman?” Her blue eyes met his brown ones before they glanced away embarrassed.

“Y-yes!” He held out his hand. Marinette smiled before holding her hand out to shake it. “Who are you?” Peter was curious who this mystery girl was.

“I’m...” She glanced down a second. “I’m Shenlong.” They shook hands before finding space to sit down on the scraper. They sat side by side as they looked at Stark Tower.

“So... Where are you from?” Peter asked as he looked at Marinette. “You don’t sound local.” Marinette smiled.

“Yeah... I’m from France.” Peters eyes lit up.

“Paris?” Marinette nods. “Were you a superhero out there? Like Ladybug and Cat... Sorry Chat Noir?” Peter asked curiously as Marinette looked away, then glanced back to boy and wondered for a moment.

“Yes actually...” She responded. “I... I’m actually Ladybug.”

There was a long silence. “R-really?” He asked surprised. “Are you serious?” He stared at her and she could hear the rising excitement.

“Yep!” She smiled.

“O-oh my god!” He leaned forward. “I... I’m a huge fan! Well I’m a huge fan of heroes, oh god I’m nerding out. Please just ignore me a moment well I have a manly panic attack.” He said as his words got faster and faster.

Marinette chuckled at Peter as the teen seemed to be having a mini meltdown. Her gaze turned out city. She glanced back some time later finding Peter messing with his phone. “What you doing?” He glanced across.

“Oh I’m just tweeting on my Spiderman twitter page. No way will anyone believe me when I tell them, that ‘the Ladybug’ is here in New York!” Marinette eyes lit up in panic.

“Don’t!” Peter jumped at the scream. “P-please, Hawkmoth can’t know I’m here. No can, I mean no one can. It could flag people to who might be.” Peter stared at her for several moments and deleted the tweet. He looked at her face, looking at the panicked expression. “S-sorry, I didn’t think. My bad.”

“No, it’s my fault; I shouldn’t have said who I was. I was just being careless because I’m not in Paris for a year.” Marinette tucked her legs up. “I’m being forced to take an extended break from my duties and relax. But if he finds out I’m out here, he might come after me.”

Peter sighed as he sat back. “I see... Yeah I wasn’t thinking, my bad.” They sat there quietly. Peter looked to the girl, seeing her eyes trained on her knees in thought. “So, Shenlong. Can I call you Shen for short?” Marinette glanced over and nods. “How about I show you the city of New York? The Spiderman special?” Marinette watched Peter stand and hold his hand out to her. “And maybe you could teach me a few things about being a hero?”

Marinette stared at him for several moments before taking his hand. “Okay Spidy. I can call you that right?” He chuckled.

“Better than most things.” He held his arm out and Marinette watched a line shot out to a building far from them. “Think you can keep up?” She smirked.

“What do you think?”


	3. Bonding

Peter Parker never expected to be meeting another super hero in New York. He’d seen Tony stark in passing as the man drove about the city, but never actually spoke to him, or any of the other heroes.

So the shock of meeting a female teen hero, the famous French one known as Ladybug caught him by surprise.

She was taller than he thought, he was fourteen and soon to be fifteen, and by the blog guess that she might be fourteen too. Guess its true girls shoot up faster than boy then?

But right now he was enjoying his swing through the city, he glanced back to see how she was keeping up and was amazed how swiftly she was running along buildings with such grace. She leapt over roof top with no hesitation, unlike himself who still had to second guess his steps.

They reached the queens part of New York and he moved better in his element. But the lower buildings turned out to be a much better advantage for the dragon girl.

Spiderman landed on a moving train as Shenlong landed behind him. “Man, you’re really good.” Peter sat down as the wind blew past them. “I was sure I would give you a little challenge to keep up with me.” Marinette smiled as she sat beside him, watching out for low hanging wires.

“Let’s just say it’s been drilled into me to react quickly. Plus fighting villains really help.” She looked about the area. “This place is really nice... You live round here?” Peter glanced over.

“Y-yep! I’ve lived in Queens for years with my aunt.” Marinette blinked slight, but turned her gaze away.

“New York is an amazing place. It’s so different to Paris.” Peter chuckled as he looked out for low lines.

“I bet the same would be for me visiting Paris. Always feel amazing going somewhere new.” Marinette nods. “So, would you mind teaching me?” Peter asked the girl. “I’m still a newbie at this and could do with advice.”

Marinette stared at him for a bit. “Yeah,” she smiled. “I’ll help you spidy.” Peter smiled back.

“Thank you, Ladybug.”

As the day came to an end, the two teens traded contacts and Spiderman was off while Marinette watched him disappear. She sighed with a smile, happy to do some good for Peter.

Arriving back home, she returned to her room and crashed out as Longg rested above her head. “You seem very happy Miss Marinette.”

“Peter was such a nice guy.” Marinette responded. “He’s a little green behind the ears but he could be something amazing.” She glanced to her phone, still lying by her bed side.

Still couldn’t turn it on for a few hours. Then she had to deal with everyone probably asking where she disappeared.

Maybe Lila has used her witchcraft and turned people against her, she hoped not but it was not like she could do anything yet and while she wanted to believe Adrien, she knew deep down that this girl’s power simply beat everyone that wasn’t slightly magically adept.

Wong knocked on her door and summoned her down for food. It was a quiet meal and Wong came off as very, strict maybe? He wasn’t much of a joker.

“Ancient one as asked one of the members to get you enrolled at a school Marinette.” Wong told her as she was heading for bed. “It might take a few weeks to enrol you, so you are free to do as you please.” Marinette nods.

“Okay, I’ll be busy working on stuff in my room Wong, let me know if I’m needed to training.” The man nods as the girl headed back to her room.

Upon returning to her room, she found more stuff had been transferred from her old room back in Paris. Longg was busy snacking on her bed as Marinette proceeded to get to working making herself at home. “So what will be the plan tomorrow then Miss Marinette?” Longg asked as Marinette began to set up her computer.

“I’m think we get a ground view of Manhattan then maybe walk round queens again. I’d love to hang out with Spiderman.” Marinette stated as she fiddled with wires.

“Will you be telling the young man your name?” Marinette paused at the comment before continuing.

“I... I don’t know. Peter seemed really nice and... I don’t know maybe it be nice to talk to another hero without the mask?” Marinette stood up and leaned on her counter. “It’s not like it’s the same in Paris, where there’s a crazed villain brainwashing people or some crazy liar using magic to turn your friends against you slowly.” Marinette tapped on her desk. “I’ll think about it Longg. I mean it be really nice to hang out with someone while I wait for school to start.”

She thought back to the Spiderman’s suit, it was handmade for sure but she saw patches on his outfit. Then there was how Peter jumped about through the city, his actions may be nimble but his style was clunky. “I owe him lunch. Maybe I can do something for him.” She pondered for a bit.

It would be like working with Chat Noir again before it went south.

Hopefully it doesn’t go badly this time.


	4. Meeting up

It was hard getting to sleep that night, due to the time difference about six hours.

So she was a little cranky when she awoke the next morning at eight while technically it was still two in the morning in Paris.

“Morning Miss Marinette.” Longg greeted with a smile. “Sleep well?” Marinette gave a ‘what you think?’ stare as Longg went about the room and left the girl to get herself up. “Mr Wong knocked a while ago, checking to see if you were okay. I said any problems I’d come for him.”

“Thanks...” Marinette sat up, her hair fluffed out of place from tossing about in her sleep. New York was noise at night. She glanced to her phone on the computer desk; guess it was time to come out hiding.

She had left from Paris about nine in the morning, appearing in New York at five in the afternoon. So her class mates would have just been starting when she was getting settled into her new bedroom.

It would now have been nearly seventeen hours later, so best she opened up her phone and dealt with the messages.

As expected there were many texts, asking why she didn’t tell them why she left. There were some accusations, and remarks that made her close her phone. She wasn’t up for the nonsense.

So instead she headed down to sort out breakfast then maybe goes out sightseeing? She was more than capable of handling herself, plus she had a small god at her side at all times, so there were no worries there.

“I’ll see you later Wong!” Marinette called out as she headed from the building and into the streets.

It was a sudden change from a ground level perspective as she wondered the streets with curiosity. So after checking her phone for information, she headed for the ninth street station to return to midtown Manhattan.

Maybe she’ll see peter again? Though if he was as she guessed a school student, she probably won’t see him till after school.

M : So, Spidy. Where’s a fun place to visit in Manhattan?

Marinette stood at the station for a while, waiting for a response.

P : Well if your sightseeing, maybe the central park? I did see you eyeing it in passing. They have a zoo, which was pretty cool. I haven’t been in a while myself.

Marinette looked at the underground line map. Yep, she could make there.

M : Maybe you could take me?

M : As a friend with knowledge of the city would be nice.

Marinette took a breath, that didn’t sound like how she wanted it to go. Hopefully she saved it.

P : Wait? As in, together outside of our costumes? I thought identities were a secret?

P : Not that I’m saying we can’t go in our suits if you want, unless you really wanted to go there with me cause of course you know who I am.

P : Sorry I’m rambling.

Marinette chuckled to herself, she was enjoying this chatter.

M : Yeah, I’d had a long thought last night. And I’d like to hang out with you outside the suits. I don’t think I have to be too scared here like I would have in Paris. I think it be nice to talk to another hero without the mask.

It marked as read, but no response. So Marinette proceeded to take the train to midtown, maybe she’ll see some cool things, idea for drawings maybe? Good thing she brought her sketch pad.

Oh, maybe she could go see Chloe’s mother, maybe she might be willing to see her? If she’s still not peeved with what Marinette tried to do to make Chloe and her mother bond more.

Yeah maybe she should avoid that perhaps?

As she got off the train some time later she got her phone connected to the world and saw the message from Peter.

P : That is great! I finish classes at 3 so I’ll be there ASAP. There’s a history and art museum higher up in the central park if you want to check them out?

Marinette glanced to the park map, she could see them for the time being, that should keep her busy till Peter finishes.

M : Yeah sure, it’s a date!

Peter Parker stared at the phone for a short while as he waited for class to start. “Dude what’s up? You’ve been staring at your phone for a while.”

Peter remained focused on his phone. ‘Maybe she miss worded that? But what if she thinks it is a date? Wait isn’t Ladybug and Chat Noir a couple or something? I must be over thinking this; it has to be a different meaning. Right?’

“Dude,” Ned’s voice snapped Peter back to his sense. “What has got you spacing out?” Peter blinked for several seconds trying to find his right words.

“A date?”

Nope those were not the right words to say.


	5. A date?

Marinette stares with a fixed smile at the objects in the museum.

She should be enjoying it, if she wasn’t screaming internally.

Why did she say, ‘it’s a date!’?

She hadn’t meant to say that, but now she was worried, was she leading Peter on? Would he be scared off if he thought she had asked him on a date?

She’d only just met him for Kwami sake.

Longg was busy marvelling the history displays with some interest, as it had been a long time since it had been allowed to walk the world. And a short history lesson was good to help the dragon. He left Marinette to her mini dilemma.

Once Marinette had found a place to sit, she stared at her hot chocolate trying to figure out if she could just get swallowed up by the earth and maybe just disappear. “Many have tried but failed to get the earth to swallow them. Too much hassle lady Marinette.”

“But what do I do... Oh god this is embarrassing. If only Tikki was here...” Longg gave a long stare.

“While I’m sure Tikki would give good advice, I’m sure you will be fine Miss Marinette. You are the future Guardian after all.” Marinette huffed.

She was doomed.

He was doomed.

Peter was pacing the library as Ned sat back watching his friend mutter to himself. “What am I going to do Ned? I’ve only just met her and she’s asking me out on a date? Did I maybe give her the wrong impression this morning?”

“Well since you won’t show me, I can’t really say Peter. But I say go for it, she new to here and from France, maybe she’s gotten really into you? You said you hung out all afternoon.” Peter kept pacing

“I was being nice!” He flinched as the ‘shush’ echoed out in the room. “I didn’t mean to lead her on. Oh man, I’m trouble.” Maybe Ladybug will not hang out with him because of this? Oh man he just formed a team and he was about to break it up before it even began.

“Peter, I’ll be the bigger man, and let you leave the bachelor duo and date this girl. Who knows you might enjoy it.” Peter turned to Ned in confusion.

“This loser? Dating?” A snarky voice spoke. “She must have zero taste to be dating you Parker.” Peter and Ned gave a deadpanned look at ‘Flash’. Said teen looked at Peter with a smug look. “She must be blind to be dating you.”

“Don’t talk about her like that, Eugene.” Peter retorted. “She’s pretty great actually.”

“Oh yeah? What’s her name? What she look like?” Eugene asked curiously. Peter opened his mouth, but stopped. “Well? What’s wrong loser? Are you making it up now?” Ned looked at Peter curiously, why was his bud not saying anything? “Oh wow, that’s sad Parker. I didn’t think you’d go and make up a girl and date to impress your friend.”

Peter clenched his palms, he didn’t know Ladybugs name, or have a photo of her. He sat down and stared at the floor, he couldn’t argue anything without outing him and her.

Flash laughed, “Later loser. Have fun with your made up date.” He chuckled as Ned huffed at him before looking at Peter.

“Peter? Look dude ignore him. But it does sound odd that you can’t show any proof, or even give a name. Dude why is it such a secret?” Peter glanced to his friend.

“I’ll tell you her name later, I... I just don’t want to mess this up.” The bell rang and the two teens stood. “Let’s just go to class.”

As the day went on, sadly for Peter, it seemed Eugene was going to make his day hell as word was getting about on his ‘fake date’. People glanced at him before muttering to themselves, some chuckled, others seemed to pity him.

And he still didn’t know how to deal with the ‘Ladybug sate’ issue.

Guess it was time to whip out the Parker Charm and do his best.

What could go wrong?


	6. Behind the mask

“Tikki was right about your nerves.” Longg commented as Marinette hopped about from one foot to another, she was so scared right now.

“I just don’t know what to do; normally I can come up with any plan. But it’s like dealing with Adrien all over again.” She muttered as she fiddled with her hands.

Peter had said he was on his way and wouldn’t be long, just needed to change suits not far from the park. So every second was gnawing at her being. Maybe Peter wouldn’t even like her once they met in person?

Maybe Peter will only like the Ladybug her, or maybe he’s doing this now because it’s Ladybug? Oh man can he just turn up so he could calm her worries?

Her phone rang and she jumped, looking at the contacts she saw Peters name appear. “H-hello?” She flinched at her nerves.

“H-hi there, it’s me Peter!” Peter responded nervously. “I’m here, but don’t know where to look for you.” Marinette glanced about slightly, trying to take a calm breath. “You still there?” He asked.

“Y-yes!” She squeaked. “I-I’m just...” She turned to see a young man looking at her, his eyes on her with phone in hand. “P-Peter?” She asked curiously as he watched her.

“Yes?” He responded as the male spoke. “I think I see you, could you wave?” He asked nervously.

Oh god, this was bad, what if he did not like what she looked like?

She waved slowly, as he waved back and walked over. They lowered their phones, but still held on to the call in case they were wrong.

Marinette stared at Peter, both nervous as they stood there while people walked by and glanced curiously. “P-peter?” Marinette spoke, finally finding her nerve.

“Yep!” He responded nervously. “U-um are you...?” He nervously held up his phone showing the last few bars of text. Marinette relaxed slightly and hung up her call. “Y-yep. That’s me, girl that spooked you.” Peter lowered his phone as he stared at her for a bit.

He took in her face now without the mask, her blue eyes, and her dark hair and watched as the girl seemed so fidget under his curious gaze. “I-I’m Marinette.” Marinette spoke nervously. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Peter finally found himself coming back to his senses after staring at the girl.

“P-Peter Parker, it’s nice to meet you properly! I mean, ‘I’m Peter Parker. I’m happy to meet you Marinette, I mean glad to meet you.” He flinched at his excited tone. Marinette blushed slightly as both go silent and fidget in front of one another.

Both stayed there for several moments. ‘Man it’s so awkward.’ They thought to themselves. Both made eye contact and chuckled at themselves. ‘Oh god I’m so nervous.’

Longg coughed inside Marinette coat. “I do believe its best you make a move young lady. Otherwise the zoo will close.

“R-right.” Marinette chirped in panic and Peter looked at her confused. “S-shouldn’t go in, I mean shouldn’t we go inside?”

“Y-yeah!” Peter responded as he walked up to her nervously and led her to the front gate.

He took her hand and Marinette froze in step before stumbling behind him.

“Ticket for two.” Peter asked the front gate as Marinette remained quiet.

Oh god he’s paying for her, she should try stopping him.

But she couldn’t get a word edge ways as nerves kicked in and could only watch as he paid for the tickets.

She stared at the back of his head, taking in the serious look in his eyes. Oh man she wasn’t doing well here.

Mean while Peter was focused on taking her round the zoo. Where should they start? He stopped and Marinette remained quiet behind him. “What would you like to do?” He asked nervously.

Did he want to get this hang out over with? Marinette thought to herself.

“Um... I-I don’t know. W-why don’t we start other that way.” Peter glanced to the section and nods, before stiffly walking that way with Marinette still held in his hand.

Both stared quietly at the animals unsure what to say while having their own thoughts on how things were going. Peter’s phone rang while they stared at the bear exhibit. “Hello?” Marinette glanced away, trying to focus on the exhibits.

“Peter, how’s it going with the date?” Ned asked. Peter glanced to Marinette who was fidgeting off to the side. Peter turned his back to Marinette, not noticing she saw this.

“I’m in way to deep. I don’t know what to say to her, I think I’m weirding her out.” Peter mutter.

“What’s her name bro? I might be able to help if you just told me.” Ned responded as he looked at his computer.

“Marinette Dupain-cheng.” He whispered into his phone. Ned typed away at his computer, looking for a twitter or instagram.

“Found her, whoa dude she’s pretty cute.” Peter blushed.

“Dude, come on.” Marinette glanced across, Peter was whispering heavily into his phone. He made a few glances her way but returned his phone.

This was going so bad. She should have cancelled and never gone through with this mistake. She glanced away from Peter and walked off. He’d be glad if she just disappeared, she shouldn’t have tried to get this friendly with him.

Peter didn’t notice her walk off. “Ned, I don’t know what I’m doing here. She’s really cute but I haven’t been able to say anything to her. I might be creeping her out.”

“Just relax dude. According to her page, she’s a designer, looks like she’s super friendly. Like holy cow dude this girls got some background to her. Talk to her about stuff she likes. Maybe find away to relax. Oh!” Ned spoke in surprise. “Dude she is a big gaming nerd, go with that.”

“Okay, I will. I’ll ring if it goes sideways.”

“Show her the Parker charm bro. I’ll be waiting to hear how it goes.” With that he hung up the call.

“Hey Marinette...” He glanced about, noticing his friend had vanished. “Marinette?” He walked to the exhibit exit. “Marinette?!” He called out.

His gaze shifted about, trying to find his new friend. Had he done something wrong?

Marinette herself was busy moving to the exit gate. She felt so embarrassed right now for putting Peter through this and even worse for just walking away.

She just wanted to go home and dive under the pillow and hide for the rest of the year.

She tripped and fell on the floor in her hurry and causing everyone to scatter out her path in her yelp.

Marinette slowly pushed herself up as she heard people muttering and her gaze moved to look at people.

It felt like she was back at home in Paris, where people would talk about her because of Lila’s actions. Her breathing becoming uneven as she tried not to think about it, she wasn’t going to break down in the middle of New York.

That’s when a pair of shows entered her vision. Hands came to her shoulders and she glanced up to meet Peters worried brown eyes. “You okay Marinette?” He asked, as he stared.

Marinette glanced down, her hands shaking as she tried not to cry. Peter helped her up and walked her off to the side. The muttering faded away from them as Marinette sat down on the short wall.

Peter patted her legs and checked her hands for injury. “I’m sorry.” Marinette muttered and Peter looked to her.

“What for?” He asked confused as she rubbed her face.

“I didn’t mean to say ‘it’s a date’.” She finally stated. “I was just so excited and it came out. I didn’t mean to force you to come along with the intension of dating me.” Peter stared at her, the tears in her eyes and the red face she had.

He chuckled and she flinched away from him. “S-sorry. I just... I’ve been so worried about this whole thing. I was panicking that I thought ‘I’ had led you on.” Marinette stared at the teen as he smiled at her. “I’ve been a nervous wreck all day, and I was trying to do my best in making sure you’d enjoy your time here.” Marinette remained quiet. “I wanted to make this ‘date’ feel nice. I was nervous and excited. But I’d been though hell because I couldn’t tell anyone who you were. Someone over heard me talking to a friend about it and now everyone believes you’re a made up story.”

Marinette glanced away, feeling sorry for him. “S-sorry for causing you trouble.” Peter chuckled.

“Its fine, I’m sorry for being so nervous.” He stated. “I’ve never been on a ‘date’ with a girl before. So I was panicking.” Marinette glanced back, her gaze met his.

“It’s s-sort of my first date with a boy also.” She stated as Peter stood up.

“How about we cancel the date and just hang out as friends? That’s what this was planned to be anyway.” He held his hand out to her. “Shall we try again?” She stared at his hand before taking it nervously.

“Okay...” She stood up as he stepped back.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Peter Parker.” He said with a smile and Marinette smiled back.

“I’m Marinette Dupain-cheng.” Both smiled warmly at one another.

They could make this friendship work.


	7. Bed time thoughts

Marinette sighed as she lay on her bed. She had felt so silly after what had happened today and it was nice to finally lay back and just look back over what happened. “You seem better now Miss Marinette.” Longg responded with a smile.

“Yeah...” Marinette muttered. “I can’t believe how embarrassing that was.” She grumbled.

“But you both sorted it out. Now don’t you both feel silly about the whole thing?” Marinette blushed. “But you seemed so much better after it all settled down.” She nods.

“He’s pretty cool actually.” Marinette mused as she hugged her pillow.

She leaned so much after all had calmed down. She learned they enjoyed the same video games. Found out he’s pretty smart and goes to a science academy. Found out about his friends and what he enjoyed doing.

She told him a bit about himself. She may have rambled on about fashion, but he just smiled and let her go on. He even had a look at her work.

Of course he’d flipped onto a page of her ideas for Spiderman. She’d completely forgotten about them in her excitement while she had been waiting.

“This is really cool. Shame I couldn’t wear that.” Peter had muttered in awe.

Then she went and said she could. To which caught him by surprise.

“Really?!” He’d been quite surprised and excited.

“Of course, it is my pleasure to make a hero suit for someone.” Marinette had felt giddy about it. Peter was ecstatic and they traded ideas back and thought. They came to a colour and costume design after a short while before Peter held up his phone.

“Mind I have a picture of us?” He asked bashfully.

“Want to show that it wasn’t a fake date?” She asked with a smirk. Peter glanced away.

“Sort of, even if people joke about me being dropped, I’d like to prove you’re real to people next time. I hate being called a liar.” Marinette nods, understanding his place.

“Okay, also...” She sent him a text. “This is where I live; ask for me at the door when you come to see me.” Peter looked at the address.

“I’ll come and visit tomorrow if you want? I mean you’ll need measurements.” Marinette nods.

“It is fine, if any problems I’ll give you a heads up.”

With that they had parted not long after. Marinette smiled to herself before sitting up and looking to the boxes. It was time to get her sewing kit out for Peter.

She set her work station up and put the designs on the wall. She did indeed lack measurements but from a memory check she knew how much fabric she needed. She would have to go out early tomorrow for a fabric store, so best she looked for one nearby on the pc.

The moment she booted the Pc up, her skype blitzed with Alya on it. She hesitated before answering. “Girl! You’ve got some explaining to do!” Marinette sighed.

“Hi Alya...” She sat back was her friend gave her the ‘well’ look. “Yeah, sorry I didn’t contact you.”

“You’ve been silent for a day girl. What you been up too? First Alix says you’ve gone home, and then told you won’t be coming into school the next day. Then I find out you’ve left for New York?! Seriously, why did I not know?”

Marinette frowned. “It’s complicated Alya. I really don’t know what I can say beside I’m sorry you didn’t know.”

They stayed quiet for a bit before Alya spoke, her voice soft and worried. “Has it got to do with Adrien?” Marinette chuckled.

“I wish it be that simple.” Alya frowned.

“I know you said you were giving up on him, but you never really told me why.”

“Like I said,” Marinette sat up and began to Google locations for fabric. “I found out we just weren’t the right type. I guess it took a while of fan-girling for me to finally see the error of my ways.” Alya seemed to not by it.

“I guess... But it’s just a shame; you didn’t tell anyone you were leaving. It was even last minute at school. So what was the reason to leave?” Marinette glanced at the address of the shop.

“I had a break down at school and I was in pretty bad shape. Mama suspects it’s to do with school stress and Akumas. So she sent me to stay with family in America.”

“For how long?”

“About a year...” Marinette flinched when Alya screamed in shock.

“A year! Are you serious?” Marinette nods. “W-wow... That’s nuts.”

“Yeah it is...” Both went quiet for a bit.

“So...” Alya began, albeit nervously. “Seeing as your in America... Could you do me a favour?” Marinette groaned. “Please...?”

“What is it?” Marinette asked nervously.

“Could you get me interviews with heroes? Like Ironman? Or captain America?” Marinette sat up.

“I really doubt it.” Alya frowned.

“What about this Spiderman? I’d like to know his story, also check this out.” She showed a picture of Peter and Marinette racing through the city. “It’s recent as of this week, it looks like he’s got a partner or maybe even girlfriend.” Marinette blushes bright red.

“I-I highly doubt it.” She quickly retorted, getting Alya’s attention.

“Oh? And how would you know that? This like a Ladybug- Chat Noir instinct?” Alya smirked at her friend.

“I just say what I think. But you say you want an interview with Spiderman? Guess I could try, he seems like a nice guy.”

“If you could girl that is amazing as his twitter is always a buzz so getting some questions from him would be great.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, but I must go, I’ve got studying to do.”

“Okay girl, take care and let me know how it goes getting an answer. Bye!”

The call ended and Marinette frowned as she sat back. Could she really ask this of Peter? Sounds like an abuse of friendship.

She’ll sleep on it and maybe bring it up to him.


	8. Fashionable timing

He held his gaze on his phone as he stared at the photo from yesterday. Of him and Marinette in the same picture at the cafe they stopped in. “Someone have fun then?” Ned asked as Peter set his phone down. “Dude, you have this love dopy grin on your face. Did it go well?” Peter blinked and stopped smiling.

“N-nope, it didn’t go as planned; it was a huge misunderstanding as I had first thought.” Peter hummed in amusement. “It was a text error and we were both idiots thinking it was a date.” Ned looked at Peter’s phone.

“You both seem happy in there man. Maybe there is hope yet.” Peter looked at his friend curiously.

“You think so?” Ned nods as he waved the phone about.

“For sure dude, you both look very happy there. If this isn’t some kind of love in the making I...” Ned stopped as the phone was plucked from his hand.

“What’s this?” Flash Asked as he looked at the phone.

“Hey, not cool Eugene, give that back.” Peter spoke up, holding his hand out. Flash stepped back taking a look at the photo.

“What’s this? A photo shop girl to make up your girlfriend for your fake date?” Peter growled.

“First off, it wasn’t a date, she’s not my girlfriend, she my friend and very much real.” Peter finally snatched the phone back and locked it.

“Oh? Then what’s her name loser?” Peter scowled.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Eugene raised his head slightly as he looked up the name on his phone. He looked at it curiously before smirking.

“Cute friend there, Parker. I’ll send her a friend request and see if she’ll vouch for you. Maybe see if she wants to hang out with better people.” Peter clenched his palms.

“Leave her alone Flash. She’s not that kind of girl.” Eugene stepped up to Peter with a smirk.

“And how would you know? You said you weren’t dating, so maybe she’d be interested in someone like me.”

Both lad stared each other down while Ned sat there looking at Peter.

His bro had it bad for this girl, just didn’t know it yet.

School went by slowly, with Peter twitching his fingers at the thought of visiting Marinette.

“You’re going to see a girl tonight?” His Aunt May had asked him. “This the one you’ve been spending the last few days with?” she had a smirk on her face. “I want to meet her at some point.”

Peter was at the mercy of curious and embarrassing questions for the night. “No funny business, I raised you to be a gentlemen Peter.” This left Peter retorting.

“We’re not like that!”

So now here he was, sitting on the train to Bleecker Street.

He’d been that part of Manhattan a few times as Spiderman, but wanted to do this proper this time and make his way there normally.

It was slow, and boring. Maybe that’s why he swung everywhere he went? Outside of school buses, of course.

When he reached the address, he couldn’t help but stare at the house curiously. He’d been here before but doesn’t even recall noticing this curious building. Weird, like something like this shouldn’t be hard to forget.

He walked up to the door curious of the place and raised his hand to reach the door bell.

That was when a small face poked through the door with yellow eyes on a red and black horned face. “Woah!” Peter stumbled back, looking to the street a moment.

No one seemed to even be aware of his actions.

“Ah, Master Parker I presume?” The small being spoke. “I am Longg, welcome to our home. Please come inside.” With that said, Longg faded through the door and Peter watched the door open. He stepped inside with caution as the door shut behind him. “Please follow me Master Parker.” Peter watched the small think fly up the stairs, but didn’t follow. Longg looked back curiously. “Is something wrong?”

“Um... What are you?” Peter asked, looking at Longg as it flew back up to Peter.

“Ah, my apologies. I’m Longg and I’m the Dragon Kwami.” Peter tilted his head confused.

“A what?”

“A Kwami, I am what gifts Marinette her powers. I am very different to her Ladybug powers.” Peter blinked in surprise.

“Oh, I see.” He had wondered why Marinette’s powers as Shenlong were not the same as Ladybug.

“Please follow me, Miss Marinette was busy in her room.” Peter followed the small dragon up the stairs. As he reached a hallway, there was a tanned Asian man walking his way.

“Ah, you must be the man spider Marinette spoke of.” Peter jumped in panic. “It is fine, you know her secret and she trusts you and we trust her actions. Have a nice day man spider.”

“T-that’s Spiderman.” Peter responded to the man before he walked out of sight. Peter sighed before following Longg to door which it fazed through. Peter stood, hesitant.

He was stood outside a girl’s bedroom, which is a sacred domain that one shouldn’t barge into without consent.

“Miss Marinette, Parker is here.” Longg spoke on the other side.

There was a crash and yelp before a scurrying up to the door. The door opened slightly, seeing a dishevelled Marinette dressed in baggy shirt and shorts. She took a breath before opening the door. “Hi Peter.” She smiled and Peter couldn’t help feel flushed by her.

“Hi Marinette...” He looked up into her room and couldn’t help but stare as Marinette noticed where his gaze had gone and she stepped back. She watched as Peter walked up the wall and studied the many templates that had been drafted since last night.

There was a bunch of fabric all over the table with lots of cut outs. “I know I needed your measurements, but I’ve been excited to get started so I went out and got fabric today and got started.

His hands studied the spider pattern, in black and red. “Wow, this is amazing Marinette.” The girl blushed.

“Glad you like it.” Peter set his bag down and pulled out his old suit. “These the parts I need to work with?” She looked at the goggles and wrist bands.

“Yeah, I know their kind of thick and annoying, but they work. Think you could work the suit with it?” Marinette looked at the shooters.

“Sure.” She walked over to her desk. “Now to take measurement, would you stand over there Peter?” She gestured to the wall that had been written on with lots of numbers.

“What’s all this?” He asked as she started measuring him. Marinette pulled out a felt pen and turned to the wall and started writing out stuff.

“I needed a place to write all my stats down. So I’m writing out measurements and what I need to do for the suit.” Peter hummed as he watched her at work, he felt slightly embarrassed with where she was putting the tape, but didn’t say anything. “Take a seat on the bed, I’ll get to work.”

Peter sat back with crossed legs as Marinette got to work stitching fabric. His gaze then shifted to the room, listening to the sewing machine he stared at the boxes in the room, the computer in the corner.

Then at the Kwami that was resting by Marinette.

“So...” Peter began. “What is a Kwami?” Marinette didn’t stop working as she responded.

“A Kwami is like a small good created by concepts. My original Kwami, Tikki is the Kwami of Creation.” Peter listened with intense interest. “Longg here is the Kwami of acclimatization. This is why I can control the elements of wind, water and lightning.”

“Cool...” Peter stared at the girls back with awe. He could see the passion in her eyes as she was hard at work. Like when he gets into working on his spider gear. “It’s interesting to know. Do you want to know about my powers?” Marinette stopped what she was doing and turned to him curiously.

“You’d tell me?” Peter nods with a smile.

“Well you told me yours, so I should tell you mine. We are hero partners right?” Marinette nods. So he told her his tale, of the field trip, the spider bite and gaining his powers.

“Wow...” She couldn’t imagine having Ladybug or dragon mutations to that degree. “Must be hard at school then?”

“It is, I can do so much more but I can’t. Because it would be weird if I went from push over to top of the track team. So I have to play it down. That’s why I have these goggles, since my sight its hyper active when I’m moving about as Spiderman, I need them to ground my eyes so I don’t get a headache.”

“Sounds bad.” Peter nods. “So these web wrist bands. You make them?”

“Yep!” Peter said with pride. “I don’t know how, but being bitten by the spider gave me the knowledge of how to make webbing. I don’t produce it like a spider but I know what it is that makes it work. So I created these web shooters to do it for me. It took a lot of trial and error.” He grinned at the fond memories.

Marinette smiled as she turned back to her work.

Peter lay on his back and messed on his phone quietly.

The day slowly got darker and Peter glanced to Marinette still hard at work. He sent a message to his Aunt saying he’d be late home.

She sent him a winked smile. ‘Don’t be too late.’ Peter sighed as he put his phone away and walked over to Marinette.

His eyes finally got to see the torso piece she was putting together.

It looked amazing. “Wow...” Marinette jumped at the comment and turned to Peter leaning over to look at her work. “Marinette, this looks great. I can’t believe you’ve done this in such a short time.” She smiled.

“This is nothing yet. Wait till it’s all together, you’ll be looking the part properly in no time.” He stared at the work and could only being to imagine what it is like.

“You okay?” Marinette asked, noticing the tears in Peter’s eyes.

“Sorry, this is just a little overwhelming.” She smiled.

“You can go if you want? I’ll need you back once I have all the pieces done so I make sure they fit you right.” Peter smiled.

“I’d love to come over again once I’ve finished patrol. It would be nice to help with what I can.” Marinette nods.

“That would be nice. I’d like to join you on patrol also. Plus I’ve got a request for you.” She asked nervously.

“I’d be happy to help with whatever it is Marinette.” Marinette stood for a moment to stretch.

“A friend of mine wants an interview with Spiderman. Think you could make it happen?” Peter blinked in surprise.

“S-sure... Does she know about you being Ladybug?” Marinette shook her head.

“Nope, so no mention of me to her.” Peter thought about it for a bit.

“Sure, I can do that. After all you’re the maker of my new suit. It’s a small gesture of my gratitude.” Marinette nods.

“Thank you Peter.” The teen glanced to the clock and saw the time. Marinette glanced over also. “Oh wow it’s late.”

“Yeah, I should get going...” Marinette showed him to the front house door. They stood there for a moment before Marinette gave Peter a hug.

“Thanks for being my friend Peter.” Peter grinned back at her with a blush.

“You’re welcome Marinette.” He stepped down to the street and gave her a wave. “Good night.”

Marinette watched him walk away before closing the door. She slid down the door and couldn’t help but smile to herself.

Looks like it wouldn’t be bad staying here for a year after all.


End file.
